Owning Tundra
by Cold Recluse
Summary: This is part of Smoky Passion. Simply one of the most random FB conversations mine and DaPrincess007's OCs have with the MK Kombatants. You'd have to read Smoky Passion to understand this. AU/OOC/Rated M for strong language. R&R welcome, as always.


Tomas Vrbada  
about an hour ago

* * *

Not feeling very well this morning... -.-

Like | Comment

* * *

Kuai Liang - What happened? Hurricane? O.o  
40 minutes ago | 3 people like this

* * *

Tomas Vrbada - Nope. Just woke up with a migraine and sore ass joints. Plus it's the climate change. My wife and I are at the airport terminal waiting for our private jet to get here.  
38 minutes ago

* * *

Bi-Han - t-_-t Nah, Tomas. You can stay your ass in Puerto Rico.  
38 minutes ago | 6 people like this | Unlike

* * *

Sektor - Maybe if your horny white ass wasn't jacking off all the damn time, you'd be full of  
energy...  
36 minutes ago | 10 people like this

* * *

Cyrax - Um... Sektor, aren't you supposed to be with the Grandmaster? According to what's been posted on the bulletin inside the mess hall, you were supposed to wash your brother's feet and give him a nice pedicure. -Shrug-  
35 minutes ago | 23 people like this | Unlike

* * *

Kuai Liang - LMFAO! Cyrax went hard... Though I did see that posted in the mess hall, too... And Sektor, Tomas is married now, moron. He doesn't even need to fap like that anymore. He's got Sasha. Idiot.  
35 minutes ago | 14 people like this | Unlike

* * *

Hanzo Hasashi - I think your Grandmaster is on the DL... Oh, and Smoke, don't pay Bi-Han or Sektor any attention. They're both lovers. ;)  
34 minutes ago | 40 people like this | Unlike

* * *

Mileena - LOL, Scorpy! xD Sub-Zero wears makeup and loud colors, remember? So, if Kai is on the DL... Never mind. o.o I feel sorry for Tundra...  
33 minutes ago | 56 people like this | Unlike

* * *

Sasha Briggs-Vrbada - Tomas, hunny, everything will be okay. You and I will be home soon. And Sektor, you should come out of the closet. Sub-Zero's already out. ;P  
33 minutes ago | 90 people like this | Unlike

* * *

Bi-Han - FYI, bitches... I'm not gay. I just love myself because I'm the sexiest motherfucker in all the realms. As for Sektor, I don't mess around with mofos like him. He WISHES he was sexy like me. Now, BOW DOWN AND LICK MY TOES.  
30 minutes ago | Like

* * *

Kitana - By the Elder Gods, Sub-Zero... Do you REALLY think anyone gives a shit about you? Get over yourself for once. -_-  
29 minutes ago | 138 people like this | Unlike

* * *

Aya - I have to agree with my mom on that one, and I hope Bi-Han never has children... And, Kuai? I'm gonna call you later on. xD  
28 minutes ago | 120 people like this | Unlike

* * *

Kuai Liang - Aya, alright baby. :) To everyone else: Leave my lame ass brother alone. Rotfl. Besides, I don't fucking like this conversation. Not at all. But I WILL say this to Smoke: Drink plenty of liquids, get plenty of sleep, eat lots of soup. Take Theraflu before you go to bed. Wake up, feel better, fuck bitches. Get money. Slap some hos, lynch some niggers.  
27 minutes ago | 98 people like this | Unlike

* * *

Tomas Vrbada - Sasha, yeah, I know babe. Hanzo, you don't need to tell me twice. xD Bi-Han: Just STFU, asshole. And, Tundra, you better hope Jax doesn't see that comment... xD  
26 minutes ago | 129 people like this | Like

* * *

Hanzo Hasashi - Mileena, you're supposed to be making me a ham and turkey sandwich. -.- But yeah, Is it bad that I'm cracking the fuck up at Tundra's comment? o.O  
25 minutes ago | 57 people like this | Unlike

* * *

Sonya Blade-Cage - Hanzo, just because Mileena is your girlfriend, doesn't make her your slave. Make your own sandwich. -.- Lmfao... Kuai's just dead-on wrong for that. But hey, I've got the perfect remedy. ;D

Jax Briggs... :3  
24 minutes ago |140 people like this | Unlike

* * *

Kenshi - Ha. Scorpion got owned. xD You better get the fuck offline, Tundra... ROTFLMFAO.  
23 minutes ago | 32 people like this | Unlike

* * *

Kuai Liang - Damn you, Sonya... -_- Should've KNOWN you'd tag Jax.  
22 minutes ago | 48 people like this | Unlike

* * *

Jax Briggs - The fuck? Kuai Liang... I KNOW you ain't runnin' off at the fingertips talkin' 'bout lynchin' niggas. That's aight, though. Just wait till I see yo' Chinese wannabe white ass. And Hanzo, don't listen to Sonya. Jade makes me some good ole soul food every weekend. So, gone, man! Make Mileena make you that sammich!  
20 minutes ago | 79 people like this | Unlike

* * *

Hanzo Hasashi - ROTFLMFAOOO! JAX SNAPPED! BAHAHA!  
19 minutes ago | 9 people like this | Unlike

* * *

Kurtis Stryker - BUSTED! xD  
17 minutes ago | 20 people like this | Unlike

* * *

Tomas Vrbada - Wooooooooow... Lmao.  
14 minutes ago | 40 people like this | Like

* * *

Bi-Han - To everyone who dissed me, IDGAF WHAT YOU THINK. :D But damn... Lil' bro's gonna get his ass handed to him. xD Can't wait to see this!  
12 minutes ago | 2 people like this | Like

* * *

Johnny Cage - Sub-Zero, just shut up already man... LOL.  
9 minutes ago | 1 person likes this | Unlike

* * *

Jax Briggs - Bi-Han, I should whoop yo ass too. Fool...  
7 minutes ago | 89 people like this | Unlike

* * *

Write a comment...

* * *

**A/N: **This is just one of the many Facebook conversations **DaPrincess007's** OCs have with my OC and the many MK characters they are paired with in our Smoky Passion story.


End file.
